megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Rockman Online
is an upcoming Korean MORPG computer game. It's a joint project of Capcom and Neowiz Games. Story Rockman Online takes place in the distant future, where the characters from the Mega Man and Mega Man X series had long since passed away, including the Maverick threat. Believing the threat of Mavericks are gone for good, society is taken by surprise one day when a large number of Mavericks began to wreak havoc. In response, the UCA (United Continent Association), initiates the production of copies of X, Zero and Duo, among other heroes, to combat the rampant Mavericks. The UCA went so far as to embed the DNA Souls of the original heroes onto a chip housed within the copy bodies to further enhance their abilities in an effort to make them as legitimate as possible. The Mavericks associated with Rockman Online are actually rebuilt and heavily customized versions of enemies from the past, produced in a similar manner to the X, Zero and Duo copies. Protodude Rockman's Corner: Rockman Online Plot Details Surface Gameplay So far the game has four types of playable characters classes: X Type, Zero Type, Duo Type and Cinnamon Type. The playable characters aren't the actual X, Zero, Duo and Cinnamon, but rather a Reploid that can copy the DNA of legendary Reploids and take on their appearance and abilities.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Rockman Online Website Is Live Protodude's Rockman Corner: Even More Rockman Online Tidbits *The X Type can perform a charge shot and Nova Strike. Nova Strike is executable after taking a certain amount of damage. Further, X's new armor allows him to have additional mobility in deep sea and mountains. *The Zero Type is a melee character uses the Z-Saber, being able to perform multiple attacks. He is able to double jump to reach high areas. When equipped with armor, Zero's defense increase and he is able to attack multiple enemies at once. Zero cannot gain new weapons. *The Duo Type is a heavy-class character that attack foes with his fist, which can be powered up to increase damage. Rocket and a "cross-beam" make up the rest of his arsenal. When equipped with armor, Duo can fly for a brief period of time. He is immune to virus type enemies, but as a trade off, he cannot utilize other weaponry. The game also has two main groups: UCA (United Continent Association) and URA (Ultimate Reploid Association). *The UCA acts like the government of Rockman Online, and disperses its military forces (the players) to intervene in large scale political, economic, and military activity. Behind these skirmishes is the URA. *The URA is a separatist organization, made up of villainous Reploids that aim to disrupt society with terrorism. The UCA is constantly battling them to quell these conflicts. Whether it be small or large scale activity, the UCA is always on the scene to combat them, although they've lost many areas to their influence. The battles unfold in Fortress Gaia, a large military facility that houses various areas, such as a large forest and a city monorail, having differentiated play experience based on the player.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Rockman Online Artwork Surfaces Characters The game features characters from the Mega Man and Mega Man X series. Mega Man Series *Mega Man (Rockman) *Proto Man (Blues) *Roll *Dr. Light *Dr. Wily *Bass (Forte) *Duo *Cut Man *Guts Man *Ice Man *Bomb Man *Fire Man *Elec Man *Air Man *Wood Man *Pharaoh Man *Stone Man *Cloud Man *Enker *Punk *Ballade *Yellow Devil Mega Man X series *X *Zero *Axl *Cinnamon *Signas *Iris *Colonel *Alia *Layer *Pallette *Nana *Sigma *Isoc *Ferham *Scarface *Professor Gaudile *Dr. Psyche *Sting Chameleon *Flame Hyenard *Maoh the Giant Gallery ROMegaMan.jpg|Mega Man RORoll.jpg|Roll ROLight.jpg|Dr.Light ROWily.jpg|Dr.Wily ROProtoMan.jpg|Proto Man ROBass.jpg|Bass RODuo.jpg|Duo RODRN1.jpg|Fire Man and Ice Man RODRN2.jpg|Ice Man and Bomb Man RODRN3.jpg|Elec Man and Cut Man RODRN4.jpg|Cut Man and Guts Man ROYellowDevil.jpg|Yellow Devil Cloud Man.jpg|Cloud Man ROAirMan.jpg|Air Man Pharaoh Man.jpg|Pharaoh Man ROSignas.jpg|Signas CinnamonRO.jpg|Cinnamon ROShadyFigure.jpg|Unknown character ROOperators.jpg|Iris and Alia ROObject.jpg|the DNA of legendary Reploids HNI_0083.JPG|Unknown location new mega man.PNG|Mega Man's New Buster RMOGroup.png|Duo, Zero, Cinnamon, and X group promo. Bassonline.png|Bass Videos Trivia *The teaser music uses a remixed version of Drill Man's theme. *Rockman Online was orginally supposed to be a MMORPG, but was changed to a MORPG. External links *Rockman Online Official Blog References Category:Games